


ashes

by bangyoungdae



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyoungdae/pseuds/bangyoungdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is like water, hard to catch, slips right between his long elegant fingers, and molds himself easily in the arms of different people.  His eyes are curved like the moon when he smiles, and he kisses Thomas like he is made of crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ashes

How Thomas met Minho wouldn't be something that would goes down as the most romantic thing ever, but he did meet him. Minho is as intriguing as he was beautiful, and Thomas is immediately drawn. But Minho is like water, hard to catch, slips right between his long elegant fingers, and molds himself easily in the arms of different people. His eyes are curved like the moon when he smiles, and he kisses Thomas like he is made of crystal.

They like to cuddle, Thomas' arms around Minho's waist and Minho's hair running through Thomas' hair. He would hum, and Minho usually looks so worn and tired, like ashes at the end of the cigarette butt, slowly losing its glow, and he falls asleep in Thomas' arms.

Minho laughs a lot, more sarcastic than genuine. He said you lost that side of yourself working in place like this for a while. But there are moments when Minho would smile, genuinely, his eyes the crescent of the moon in a way that makes Thomas’ heart flutters. Thomas wants to hold onto the side that, out of all the customers Minho’d spent time with, only him get to see.

Thomas knows Minho is special to him in a way he shouldn’t be. When they come down from their high and Thomas whispers "I love you" to him, Minho'd chuckles and shakes his head.

"Don't be," He says. "I'm not worth it." And Thomas feels like his heart could shatter in pieces, but he holds on, because if he breaks, who would be there to love Minho? Who would be there for him when the world pushes down on him, when he needs someone to hold on to?

"I love you," Thomas whispers, and Minho kisses him.

 

“Hey Minho. Have you ever thought of getting a different job? Or going back to school?” Thomas says, his hand wraps tightly around Minho’s. Minho snorts, and shrinks future into his scarf. “Why? I get paid. A lot. Beside, who do you think would hire an ex-prostitute? And school is expensive.” Thomas doesn’t know, but he presses on. “I think you’d be able to. You’re young and attractive.”

“And that’s why I landed a job at the brothel. Geeze, Thomas. It’s not that easy,” Minho rolls his eyes. “I didn't even graduate from high school. How am I going to get a different job.”

“But…”

“Stop, Thomas,” Minho cuts, irritated. “I know going out with a prostitute isn’t the best thing you could tell your relatives at family gathering, but you are who you are and I am who I am. Now stop before I call this date off.”

Thomas shrinks, visibly hurt, and Minho sighs. “Look. I know you care about me, but I can’t change, Thomas.” The younger male looks like a kicked puppy, his eyes lowers and cheek flushed and ruddy because of the wind. Minho kisses him softly on his lips and whispers. “Come on. Let’s just go get something to eat. It’s freezing out here.”

Minho holds his hand the entire way to the restaurant, but Thomas feels cold.

 

“Thomas. You’re thinking. On a Sunday night. You okay, man?” His roommate, Gally, - tall, muscular, with freckles on his still babyish face – asks. Thomas tosses the nearest thing he could grab toward the other male and Gally barks out a laugh, “You’re a sucker at aiming.”

Thomas groans and buries his face in his hands. “Slim it, Gally. M’ in a middle of a crisis here.”

  
Gally raises his eyebrow, “Well that’s not good.”

  
Thomas rolls his eyes. Gally can be a pain in the ass, but he’s like a big brother Thomas can always depend on. He doesn’t seem so particularly helpful right now. He hears footsteps shuffle, and the coach he’s sitting on dips.

  
“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Gally says, his voice scratchy and deep with concern. Thomas sighs, resting his head on the taller male’s shoulder. Gally wraps his arm around Thomas and pulls closer, letting the younger male curls in comfortably next to him.

“Remember that guy I told you about?” Thomas starts with a whisper. “Yea. It’s about him.”  
Gally nods, humming. “I figure. What happened?”

“I...” Thomas stops, as if to stop his voice from cracking. “I screwed up, I guess.”

“Yeah. How so?”

  
Thomas finds himself having to muster all the courage he has in himself to say the next word. “He works at a brothel, Gally.” Thomas turns to look at the other boy, to see his reaction, but Gally keeps a calm face and nods to tell him to go on. “I like him a lot. Really. And I think he likes me too. But every time I try to reach out, he keeps pushing away. I really like him and I want him and I to be serious, but he thinks because of his job we can't. So I asked if he wants to get a different job, if he’s thinking of going back to school. And I don’t think he likes those ideas very much.” Thomas feels like crying. He wishes Minho would stop pushing him away, that he would grab his hand instead and holds him. In the back of his mind, he wishes that he’d never met Minho, someone amazing and beautiful like him. Maybe things wouldn’t be this way if he’d never met Minho.

  
Gally’s voice cuts him out of his cloud of thoughts. The other male is rubbing his back soothingly, and says to him softly. “Don’t worry. From what I heard, I think he likes you too. You just need to approach slowly. He’s insecure and afraid for you. It’s understandable. Just let him choose it for himself. Don’t push it.”

  
Thomas sniffs and smiles. “Yeah. Thanks, Gally. Now I just need to find a way to talk to him without having him snapping at me every minute.”

  
Gally laughs. “He sounds feisty. But enough mopping for tonight. We’re doing a The Walking Dead marathon and you better not fall asleep before we finish an entire season.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see how much commitment I put into this but this story should be short.


End file.
